Green Lantern: New Mosaic
by J. Todd
Summary: An itroduction to one of the characters in the new series I have planned. There will be more so please read, reveiw and keep your eyes open.
1. Intro

"You dare treat me as a slave! I'll crush your skull small beast!" Tobias stared at the giant of a man dumbfounded. From all appearances this man was human, impressively built but human nonetheless, then again Toby had just arrived on the scene and this was Mosaic after all. Things were never quite as they seemed here.

Toby had been a Green Lantern since the age of thirteen, the youngest "Mosaic kid" at the time he was now the oldest at almost twenty. And in all that time he had seen a lot of things and learned a lot more, and one of the most important things he had learned was to trust his instincts. Right now his instincts were telling him to get the hell out of here, or was that just common sense? Either way he had to ignore it this time, a Green Lantern had to present an image of fearlessness in all situations, even when faced with an opponent more than twice his size.

"Listen friend," Toby said amiably, his calm voice belying his true uneasiness, "If I offended you in any way I certainly didn't mean to, I only wanted you to stop harassing the pedestrians on this walkway. I am a Green Lantugh!" before Toby could finish his attempt at a diplomatic resolution he was struck squarely in the mouth.

_Son of a bitch! _He thought to himself as he wiped the fresh trickle of blood from his chin, _Looks like I'm doing this the hard way _the man was coming at him again. Thinking quickly Toby encased his fist in a blazing emerald force field mimicking the hardness of steel, and after dodging the fist of the large bellowing man, dealt him a swift punch to the nose. Having blurred the vision of the giant Toby delivered another punch with his glowing fist, this time to the stomach, directly above the navel knocking the wind out of him. Swiftly Toby released the finisher, a strong uppercut to the man's jaw, forcing him to the unforgiving pavement.

_Whew_, the young lantern breathed a sigh of relief. He had long ago learned the value of strategic fighting and was very glad that his tactic had worked.

Suddenly the downed man began to stir and Toby feared that his relief may have been premature; glancing about woozily the big man appeared as if his neck was a spring. Finally locking eyes with Toby he smiled slightly and spoke, "You fight well," the man coughed ,spiting just a bit of blood, before adding "though you are a tiny man." After which he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Tobias's story

Tobias Lexington Killgrave lived in an apartment in one of the many cross cultural cities on New Mosaic. One of the biggest, a place called Navjyoti, Spes nova, or Thembelisha, depending on the day and the person you asked. Though to Tobias it didn't much matter, he knew these names and many more besides and through his ring he knew that more or less they all meant the same thing: New Hope. That was good enough for him.

Like nearly everyone else on Mosaic Tobias was born on Mosaic also like nearly everyone else on Mosaic, Tobias had never been off Mosaic and again like nearly everyone else on mosaic Tobias was of an indeterminate race, and much preferred it that way. The year, to go by the human calendar was about two-thousand eight hundred and seventy. Tobias tended to go by the human calendar because his mother had been human, his father had not been.

After the Haljor had lost his mind and attacked Oa, the Guardian world, and absorbed the power of the main battery the Green Lanterns of the time had sought to cut off his power by destroying the planet; unfortunately the Mosaic society was located on Oa at that time. About half of the population was evacuated but before the task could be completed the Mosaic was transported to an unknown planet and cutoff from all outsiders. Tobias's Father was the only outsider to ever enter the society from the outside; he had become a sensation all over New Mosaic as scientific minds from all cultures in the society practically begged him to reveal how he had made it there, where they were and what planet they were on. A scientist himself Tobias's father had hated to disappoint them all but in the end he had to. A few months after his arrival he reveled that even he himself had no idea how he had gotten there. Eventually this was accepted and the excitement around Tobias's father had died down, he was integrated into the society and eventually found himself a wife and settled down. As his name could not be pronounced properly, it seemed, by any race that he came across on New Mosaic he chose a new one and since his wife was human so was the name he chose: Lexington Killgrave; chosen because, in his words, it was "a lie that sounded most close to the truth." Lexington and his wife Teresa wasted no time in moving from the cities to the country, a small town appropriately called "New Roswell" as it had a fairly large non-human population. They had Tobias through the help of Lexington's science and lived a fairly uneventful, modest existence. And Tobias had hated it. Toby, as his mother called him, was always a restless child, always getting into some kind of trouble and making a nuisance of himself; and the fact that thanks to his father's science he didn't strongly resemble either of his parents didn't help matters. Lexington was around seven feet tall, trim but fit, mostly humanlike in appearance but with deep orange scales, a snake-like tongue and retractable fangs. Teresa was an attractive human woman around five feet six inches tall, with tan skin and bright hazel eyes. Toby, however, had light orange skin and pale green eyes with no pupils; his dark hair was always kept short just above his slightly pointed ears. He looked almost human, but not quite and as such never really fit in anywhere. Until he reached the age of thirteen, at this age his father's people take part in a ritual, similar to a walkabout in aboriginal tradition, in which the youth in question wanders about their world in order to discover new things and decide their path in life. Toby had quickly decided his path lay in the cities and nowhere near his hometown. Hitchhiking, walking and sometimes even swimming Toby made his way to the city, any city just so long as he never had to see New Roswell again. In his travels Toby one day came across an area that had been ravaged by earthquakes, instantly he went to work doing anything that he could to help, he spent days bringing food and water to the survivors even in the midst of violent aftershocks. In his time there he took care of an old man named Zaceri who seemingly had been hit especially hard by the quake, always taking care to sneak him an extra bit of food from his own rations. After Zaceri had spent enough time with Toby to be certain that his kindness wasn't an act he revealed that he was in fact the Green Lantern entrusted to watch over the Mosaic, at first Toby thought that Zaceri had gone mad. Zaceri quickly proved that he was anything but by donning his uniform simply by thinking it, impressed Toby had asked why he had hidden himself then enraged he demanded to know how he could let this happen to people. The Green Lantern's reply was simple, the disaster had taken place before he had arrived and as for hiding himself, he revealed to Toby that he was in search of young, uncorrupted, unselfish and brave young people to become Green Lanterns as well. He said that he wanted to form a group to help protect the Mosaic that might also serve as an example of cultural unity. The whole thing sounded unbelievably corny to Toby but he understood that he was being offered the position of a Green Lantern and as such eagerly accepted.

Now nearing twenty years old Toby had seen almost everything his world had to offer but he was about to find out the hard way that when you wear the symbol of Green Lantern on your chest the universe has a funny little way of throwing surprises at you.


End file.
